DreamWorks Battle Royale
DreamWorks Battle Royale is a new DreamWorks video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Activision. Released in May 24, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, VII, Dreamcast 2, Gameslayer and Microsoft Windows with the newest console Party Mode in July 7, 2017. Plot The Dreamworks Universe is controlled by the Dreamworks Moon. The Dreamworks Moon Boy, the moon's guardian, keeps the universe in check. But suddenly, the moon is corrupted by a strange purple energy. The Moon Boy is horrified, and tries to stop it, but is easily overpowered and the Dreamworks Moon is destroyed. As a result, the Moon Boy loses his powers, and escapes into hiding. He watches helplessly as his moon fragments are scattered all over the Dreamworks worlds. Characters Playable * Shrek (Shrek) * Donkey (Shrek) * Puss in Boots (Shrek/Puss in Boots) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Alex (Madagascar) * RJ (Over the Hedge) * Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) * Megamind (Megamind) * Susan Murphy (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Fiona (Shrek) * Prince Charming (Shrek) * Marty (Madagascar) * Skipper (Madagascar) * Classifled (Penguins of Madagascar) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Gloria (Madagascar) * Tighten (Megamind) * Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Grug (The Croods) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Melman (Madagascar) * Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Unlockable * Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) * Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) * Gingy (Shrek) * The Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat) * North (Rise of the Guardians) * Rita (Flushed Away) * Eep (The Croods) * Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) * Metro Man (Megamind) * Miguel and Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Guy (The Croods) * Lenny (Shark Tale) * Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians) * Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) DLC * Captain Hook (Shrek) * Vitaly (Madagascar) * Wallace & Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Z (Antz) * Ginger (Chicken Run) * Rocky (Chicken Run) * Hernán Cortés (The Road to El Dorado) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) * Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Ghost Rider (Marvel) Quest * Worgen (Bold Dracers) Quest Stages Starter # Shrek's Swamp # Far Far Away # Dragon's Keep # Madagascar Jungle # Africa # Reef City # Theme Park Roller Coaster # Vincent's Mountain # Island of Berk # Dragon Island # San Francisco Attack # Gallaxhar's Spaceship # Metro Man Museum # Judge Sludge's Boat # Destruction Worker's Contruction Site # New Hive City # Honex Factory # Jade Palace Dojo # Gongmen City # Yeti Village # Coral Fields # WABAC # The Mother of All Messes # Distrupted Moon Unlockable # Giant's Castle # Fur Power Circus # Whale Wash # Spirit Realm # Valley Hobby # Boov Spaceship # Venus Cat-Trap # Giant Vegetable Competition # Jammy Dodge # Tweedys' farm # Ant Colony # Gingerbread Man's House # Peach Grove # Dragon Grotto # Thread of Hope # El Dorado Trophies/Achievements TBA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Dreamcast 2 Games Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:2017 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games